Talk:Harvester
Shouldn\'t Harvester redirect to Tiberium Harvester rather than the other way round? --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 11:23, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Well, since there is no article on the Ore Harvester yet it doesn\'t really matter, does it? As soon as we have one we can create a Multiple Items entry for Harvester which will allow you to choose between the different types --Agaiz 21:45, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Arn\'t they just called Ore Trucks? 61.152.93.235 02:30, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Should the Scrin Harvester be mentioned here, or should it have its own article? Makron1n 20:30, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Should mention Nod and Marked of Kane stealth harvesters and Reaper-17 shielded harvesters.Evancartoonist 08:31, 4 February 2008 (UTC) The MARV came before the Shielded Harvester. MARV Rising (the Mission where the MARV gets first shown) takes place BEFORE the grand entrance of Reaper-17 in the 1st Tacitus Retreival Mission. (Its MARV Rising then the Traveler-59 mission then the China Tacitus Mission that brings the Reaper-17 faction into the fray). Reaper-17 shows up a little after the ZOCOM MCV is captured. - User:RepublicOfClones June 13, 2008 Scrin Harvester It look weak and vunerble to attack, but Scirn Harvester is not something you want to take lightly. As even though it does not have weaponary, it has ion storm ability, which destroy any enemy unit easily. Scirn Player when fought against other non-Scrin Player take advantage of the ion storm ability and make the tiberium field thier exclusive zone for them. Some also use it as a harassment against other harvesters that try to compete with them and always win. GDI harvester may have weaponary but do little against a Scrin Harvester with ion storm by it side. One way to counter such threat is to destroy it with heavy armor unit such as Jaggurnaut that can target with the help of sniper team or predator tank or mammoth tank, which easily suffered damage from the ion storm. For Nod player, the stealth harvester can harverst tiberium undetected and remain unharm by the ion storm(as long as it remain undetected). If a Nod player did meet a group of Scrin Harvester, hit and run tactics can be risky as Scrin Player will sent in detector unit that may harm your harvester.Some Nod player willingly share the tiberium field with thier Scrin foe. GDI harvester which posses no stealth capability will not have such benefit. by Willy NOD :Nope, this ability was removed in a balance patch. Makron1n 19:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Didn't Mikael say NO to splitting up the Harvester (and Stank) article(s)!?! :This Wikia is turning into splitsville! (Just you wait, soon the Ion Cannon or the Kane article will be split! :(Hmm Kane (TW1) Kane (TW2) or Kane (TW3)? anyone ( or perhaps Kane(original)/Kane (with the metal helmet thingy) Just you wait!)- From a person who thought that CnC.wikia was (mostly) fine that way it was for such a long time. ROC I say separate this page into stubpages.(Saffy Nurbs 04:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC))